psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Tom R. Burns
Tom R. Burns (born 1937) is an American/Swedish sociologist, professor emeritus of sociology at the University of Uppsala in Sweden and founder of the Uppsala Theory Circle.Joseph Rogers Hollingsworth, Karl H. Müller, Jane Hollingsworth (2005) Advancing Socio-Economics: An Institutionalist Perspective. p. 435 Biography He grew up in Arkansas, and was in a Franciscan Monastery for a number of years. As a teenager, he attended Phillips Academy Andover in Massachusetts, before going to Stanford University to study physics and mathematics. After studying physics and sociology for almost two years at the University of Warsaw, Poland (as an exchange student from Stanford), he returned to Stanford to take a Ph.D. in Sociology in 1969.James Franklin (1976) The Rhode Island Almanack. Vol 3-4. p. 41 He has held teaching appointments at George Washington University, the University of New Hampshire, University of Oslo, Norway; Stockholm University, Sweden; Lund University, Sweden; the University of Uppsala, Sweden; Lisbon University Institute (ISCTE), Portugal and the Norwegian University of Life Sciences, among others. Among his other professional engagements, he has been Jean Monnet Visiting Professor at the European University Institute, Florence, Italy, 2002; Visiting Scholar, Stanford University, Spring, 2002, Spring, 2004–2008; Fellow at Swedish Collegium for Advanced Study in the Social Sciences (Spring, 1992; Autumn, 1998), and Fellow at the European University Institute (Spring, 1998). Work Actor-system dynamics (ASD) Beginning in the early 1970s, Burns collaborated with a number of researchers, such as Thomas Baumgartner, Walter F. Buckley, Matthew Cooper, Philippe DeVille, David Meeker, Bernard Gauci, among others.Ruth Wodak, Paul Paul Anthony Chilton (2005) A New Agenda in (critical) Discourse Analysis: Theory, Methodology and Interdisciplinarity.. p.307 They have been developing a new theory complex, which came to be referred to as actor-system dynamics (ASD), a new social systems theory, substantially different from Parson's systems theory and the systems theory later developed by Niklas Luhmann.Tom R. Burns, Thomas Martin Baumgartner, Philippe DeVille (1985) Man, Decisions, Society: : The Theory of Actor-system Dynamics for Social Scientists. Gordon and Breach Science Publishers. This approach brought human agents in a natural and coherent way into system modelling. It saw agents (individuals and collectives) in their strategems and ploys as constrained as well as enabled by system structures, but also as forces structuring and restructuring systems and, in some instances, creating entirely new ones. This theoretical work always went hand in hand with a wide range of empirical investigations. It built bridges not only within the social sciences and humanities but also between the social sciences and humanities, on the one hand, and the natural, technical, and medical sciences, on the other hand. Research projects on the environment, technology, engineering, and medicine were an expression of this interdisciplinarity. The ASD network The ASD network led by Burns developed a complex of interrelated theories. Besides the ASD theory core, Burns and several of his collaborators developed a socially embedded, role based game theory, generalized game theory, which recognizes the social and psychological complexity of human motivation and action, the dilemmas and contradictions often facing social agents, and the problems matters of game equilibria and disequilibria. Social rule system theory On the basis of ASD theory Burns and Dietz developed a non-biological theory of sociocultural evolution, which they called Social rule system theory. Social rule system theory was formulated in the 1980s by Burns and Helena Flam together with others was a contribution to the New Institutionalism. Sociology of human consciousness In the 1990s a sociology of human consciousness was developed by Burns, Erik Engdahl, Nora Machado, and Sviatoslav Korepov based on sociology and social psychology traditions, in particular inspired by George Herbert Mead. In addition, a number of new theoretical concepts such as social structuring, meta-power and relational control, organizational dissonance and contradiction, and public policy paradigm theory were formulated and applied in empirical investigations. On a policy oriented level, the risks of complex socio-technical systems, the emergence of post-parliamentary democracy and new forms of governance, and the instabilities and ecological and social destructiveness of capitalism have been particular foci of attention since the early 1990s. Uppsala Theory Circle Burns was the founder of the Uppsala Theory Circle (UTC) at Uppsala University,Bernd Kasemir (2003) Public Participation in Sustainability Science: A Handbook. p. vii devoted to the development of sociological and social science theory and its applications in empirical and policy research. UTC functioned as an international, interdisciplinary collegium of scholars. A major pole of UTC was located in Uppsala, Sweden, but with contributors and participants found in other parts of Europe as well as in China, Africa, and the Americas. The group conducted regular seminars, workshops, etc. often engaging leading Swedish and international scholars who were fellows at The Swedish Collegium for Advanced Studies in the Social Sciences. Beginning in the mid-1980s, this institution brought many distinguished scholars to Uppsala, in particular. The UTC was particularly active in the 1980s and 1990s. Since 2000, much of the core, which was engaged initially in Uppsala, has dispersed within and outside of Sweden. Publications Burns and his collaborators have published more than 10 books and numerous articles on theory and methodology as well as more empirically and policy-oriented in the areas of socio-economics, markets and market regulation, the sociology of technology, environment, and natural resources, administration and management, governance and politics. * Transitions to Alternative Energy Systems: Entrepreneurs, New Technologies, and Social Change (1984). * Man, Decisions, Society (1985), * The Shaping of Socio-economic Systems (1986), * The Shaping of Social Organization: Social Rule System Theory and Its Applications (1987), * Creative Democracy (1988), * Societal Decision-making: Democratic Challenges to State Technocracy (1992), * Municipal Entrepreneurship and Energy Policy: A Five Nation Study of Politics, Innovation, and Social Change (1994), * /"Paradigms in Public Policy: Theory and Practice of Paradigm Shifts in the EU (2009) (with Marcus Carson and Dolores Calvo)"/ * /"The Meta-power Paradigm: Impacts and Transformations of Agents, Institutions, and Social Systems (2012) (with Peter M. Hall and others)"/ References External links * Tom R. Burns, Post-parliamentary democracy * Advancing Socio-economics: An Institutionalist Perspective, About the Contributors (bio note) * Tom R Burns and Masoud Kamali, The state(s) of Iraq, Asia Times, Mar 10, 2005 (bio note) Category:Living people Category:American sociologists Category:Systems scientists Category:Stanford University alumni Category:University of Warsaw alumni Category:George Washington University faculty Category:University of New Hampshire faculty Category:University of Oslo faculty Category:Stockholm University academics Category:Lund University faculty Category:Uppsala University faculty Category:1937 births